Captive
"Captive" is the eleventh campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Characters *Farah Karim (playable) *Hadir Karim *John Price *Roman Barkov *Azadeh (Alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Darine *Nadia *Ayah Plot Interrogation A flashcard indicates the time being set 10 years in the past, in 2009 in Tobrak, Urzikstan. Farah Karim awakens in solitary confinement to Hadir's voice who leads her to her prison door. Hadir speaks to his sister directly across from her cell where he asks her about her condition and confinement. Hadir proceeds to toss Farah a key that he stole earlier and tells her to hide it away. General Barkov walks into the prison hallway where he snidely remarks about the two siblings being together. Hadir responds defiantly to Barkov's sarcasm, only to be met with a taser shock. Barkov orders his men to carry Hadir to a warehouse and Barkov begins to demoralize Farah by threatening her hope of escaping. Barkov drinks a canteen of water and proceeds to offer Farah some water, but quickly empties it after to taunt her. If Farah were to reach for Bakrov's stun baton, a prison guard will shoot her, killing her instanty. Barkov escorts Farah into a nearby interrogation room and a guard straps her into a chair. Barkov begins to interrogate Farah after promising to ease her experience and starts to question Farah about a failed message sent by "Commander Karim". Farah chooses between four options: *Tell the truth and reveal that she is Karim - Barkov will deny this, saying that "Karim" is only Farah's messenger. *Curse at Barkov - Barkov scolds Farah for her profanity. *Lie and tell Barkov that Karim is dead - Barkov scolds Farah for lying and tells her to protect herself over "Karim". *Stay silent, either by choosing the ellipsis or waiting for the timer to run out - Barkov reprimands Farah for her silence. All options lead to Barkov waterboarding Farah. A guard assists Barkov as he lays Farah down and wraps a cloth around her face. The guard will begin to pour water over her mouth and Farah must shift her head away from the water to take breaths and avoid passing out. During this process, Barkov will encourage Farah tauntingly. Eventually, Farah is lifted back up, resuming the interrogation. Failing to breathe or breathing in water will result in Farah going unconscious, after which she will be forced to endure the process again with Barkov expressing his disappointment. If Farah fails again, Barkov will continue the interrogation, telling her to toughen up next time. Barkov will ask Farah the same question as last time and Farah will display the same options with only minor differences. A guard will throw one of Farah's allies, Azadeh into the room and Barkov threatens to kill her if she passes out. Barkov prepares to waterboard Farah again, making it tougher than the last time. This time, the water stream will follow Farah more actively and Barkov will offer both words of encouragement and discouragement. If Farah fails to hold her breath, she will reawaken to Barkov executing Azadeh. If she lives, Barkov will give Farah a chance to save Azadeh. Barkov will give Farah a third and final chance to answer his question. All choices except telling the truth led to Barkov executing Azadeh. If Farah chooses to tell the truth this time, Barkov will accept her answer and spare Azadeh, much to his dismay. Azadeh is dragged away and Barkov pistol whips Farah, knocking her out. Farah awakens chained to her prison bed where Barkov offers her a bowl of food. Regardless of whether Farah accepts it or does nothing, Barkov will throw the bowl against the wall in frustration and yell at Farah, aware about the key that Hadir stole earlier. If Azadeh was killed, Barkov will reveal that he knew that Farah was Karim all along. Farah is given another set of answers when asked where the key is: *Tell the truth and tell Barkov that she is holding the key - Barkov tells Farah that he was already aware about the truth. *Ask, "What key?" - Barkov replies, "The one that you are hiding." *Lie - **If Azadeh was killed, Farah may choose to lie that Azadeh carried the key - Barkov disproves this, saying that she was checked thoroughly. **If Azadeh was spared, Farah may choose to lie that Hadir had the key in this cell - Barkov disproves this, saying that his cell was already thoroughly checked. *Stay silent, either by choosing the ellipsis or waiting for the timer to run out - Barkov "fixes" Farah for her silence. All options led to Barkov backhanding Farah, briefly knocking her down. Barkov faces away from Farah and equips a pair of black gloves, stating that Urzikstan is "a breeding ground for terrorists." Barkov begins to strangle Farah and states that he is "protecting Russia from terrorist thieves." However, an attack from the Urzikstan Liberation Force forces Barkov to escape. Before he leaves the cell, he orders his men to lock the warehouse and burn it down. He also taunts Farah, saying that she has killed her people instead of saving them. Prison Escape As Barkov leaves the cell, Farah releases her loose handcuff and picks up a spoon, which she uses to pry the screws off of a vent. Crawling through the vent into the adjacent cell, Farah grabs a rock and throws it at a switch outside the cell, opening all of the cell doors and freeing her into the hallway. Farah heads towards the interrogation room, using a chair to climb through a vent and get to sewer access. Crawling under prison guards and heading towards the end of the sewer, she exits to a restroom, ambushes one of the guards, and takes his sidearm. Farah then reaches the upper cells, where her comrades (and Azadeh if she was spared) are still locked up. Farah disengages the locks, freeing her allies. They move to the weapons rack and Farah opens it with Hadir's key. Armed with AK-47s, the prisoners begin on their way to the warehouse in the hopes of rescuing Hadir and other prisoners. Barkov's men pose a threat on their way out, but the prisoners overpower the armed guards. Outside the prison, Barkov is seen escaping by helicopter. As the group advances to the prison field, reinforcements arrive and a sniper tries to kill Farah from atop the warehouse. Farah and her allies push through and are able to neutralize the sniper. Meeting Lt. Price and Rescuing Hadir As Farah moves inside the warehouse, she is ambushed by a group of soldiers. However, she is rescued when the SAS arrive via helicopter to assist. As they land, Lieutenant John Price calls for "Commander Karim." Farah responds that she is Karim. The SAS move through the warehouse, Farah following close behind. The team moves towards Hadir's location in a locked room. Price pries the door open with a crowbar, freeing the prisoners trapped inside and reuniting Farah with her brother. After freeing the prisoners, the escaped prisoners take supplies from the dead guards and round all of the other former prisoners up. As the SAS begin to leave, Lt. Price remarks that Barkov will return to make Farah's group pay for the events which Farah responds that she'll make Barkov pay as well. Following the prison break, the resistance against Barkov's forces begins and a militia is formed. Transcript Achievements *'Got Something on Your Face' (15 ) - Spit on Barkov. *'Dodged a Bullet' (25 ) - Never get hit by the sniper while escaping captivity. Trivia *During any of the speech choices, Farah can spit in General Barkov's face if the player presses the melee button. Doing so will get Azadeh killed when she is brought in. *If the player gets to close to Barkov or attempts to exit the cell while he is inside, Barkov will simply force them back with his stun baton, causing minor injury. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels